


Endlessly

by TheHuskyDragon



Series: Unfortunate Partners [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, There’s VERY little plot rn oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: [Sequel to Obstacle Overcame]Tap, tap, tap.





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> God,,,,,,,,,, nyall,,,,,,,,,, IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING 
> 
> ,,,,, have this VERY asked Indulgent porn orz

Richard doesn’t  _ know _ how a house can get so dirty. He really doesn’t. 

 

Especially if it’s a house that he lives in. Sure Gavin is known to have, albeit rare, outbursts where he wrecks anything within reach, it seemed that one second, it was spotless. And the next…

 

Richard doesn’t immediately exit stasis when he hears Gavin exit his bedroom. He eases out of stasis and realizes that Gavin hasn’t even told him good morning yet. 

 

He hears the coffee machine start.  _ Drip drip drip. _ Gavin dumps the fresh coffee into a cup.

 

He blinks open his eyes and inclines his head toward the kitchen. At this angle, it’s behind him, but he knows his next words reach the human’s ears. 

 

“Good morning, detective,”

 

Gavin grumbles and takes a sip of his coffee before Richard can warn him. Immediately Gavin sputters, cursing with his burnt tongue. 

 

“Ff-ckin piece of bullshit fuck-“

 

It was normal morning behavior but something was  _ off _ . Something Richard just couldn’t place. Was it something he’d done? Did the connection of the virus cause this…?

 

Richard doesn’t speak up and instead waits patiently to Gavin to finish getting ready for the day. 

 

—

 

Gavin had another  _ fucking _ dream last night. Though, it was more of a damn nightmare like usual. 

 

He didn’t really… dream often but ever since they’d dealt with Richard having that virus, he’s been getting less and less sleep. He can never really remember them, and if he can it’s just… flashing images, a single frame at a time. 

 

Maybe a splatter if blue. A red circle. It depends. 

 

So he wakes up at fuckin— what, four AM?  _ Goddamnit _ . 

 

He would’ve actually taken the sleeping medicine Richard had specifically bought for these nights — after he’d told the android of the nightmares — but he just kept hearing the android fucking clean all night. He felt like some child that would get in trouble if he’d been caught awake. What the  _ fuck _ ?

 

He makes himself coffee, burns the shit out of his tongue and throat, wishes his cats goodbye, and accompanied by the android, goes to work. 

 

It’s repetitive. 

 

—

 

“Good morning Richard, detective.” Richard turns his head to his predecessor. Connor’s expression is a juxtaposition to the Lieutenant behind him. I suppose there’s one thing Gavin and Anderson have in common. They both  _ hate _ mornings. 

 

The two androids get up and go to the break room with the same intention. Connor is the first to get Hank his coffee and Richard makes Gavin’s while they continue talking. 

 

“Have you interfaced with anyone else lately?” Connor asks. 

 

“Absolutely not,” he replied immediately, though nearly retracts his statement when he remembers Vincent. He doesn’t say anything though. So far, only Gavin and Richard know about Vincent. “I have strictly prohibited any interfacing until I am sure that I am immune to the virus. Well, excluding you.”

 

Connor seems to beam a bit.

 

“I’m… surprised you aren’t immune to it. So much for more  _ resilient _ , huh?” He laughs. Richard doesn’t. 

 

“Have you tried to get any outside resources?”

 

_ Yes _ . “No.”

 

“Have you talked to Elijah Kamski yet? He wasn’t as much help with Hank and I, but I bet he would take a liking to you!”

 

Brown, doe eyes stared up at him. Why was that so  _ jarring _ ?

 

He couldn’t see the indents his teeth made with his skin opaque. 

 

“Why do you say that?” He forces out. He’s always enjoyed talking to Connor, but this conversation is aging as well as milk. 

 

“I… I’m not sure. I suppose I just feel it.” 

 

“I will decide with Gavin to see if we shall.”

 

Connor walks away and Richard feels exhausted. He’s never really felt this way except after he’d woken up from getting his thirium pump regulator replaced. Seeing Connor’s brown, doe eyes.  _ Ah _ . 

 

His pump lets out a phantom stutter. 

  
  


There’s something wrong. Something wrong with Gavin and with him. But what—  _ is _ it?

 

—

 

Richard pushes Gavin down onto the mattress, on his back. He kneels between his legs. 

 

“I wish to try something.” He says. 

 

“Yeah sure,” Gavin’s a little breathless when he answers, “what is it.”

 

Richard is already peeling away the synthetic skin of his hand — only his hand. He brings the tip of his index finger to his mouth. He hooks a tooth on a small plate and yanks it off. 

 

Gavin’s arousal spikes minutely. 

 

Gavin watches, thankfully silent but clearly curious. Basing off of Reed’s search history, he will enjoy this. 

 

Richard bites at an exposed wire until it breaks. Richard is the only one who can see the electricity from the wire. 

 

_ Warning! Minuscule damage located at component— _

 

He  _ knows _ . He caused it. 

 

Gavin’s shirt is off by the time the android slowly lowers his hand. Slow enough that Gavin could have stopped him at any point. 

 

The first shock only causes twitching muscles and a gasp. Richard ups the voltage. 

 

The next has Gavin bending inward a bit. Richard can see where his cock strains against his pants. 

 

He ups the voltage. Lowers his hand.

 

Gavin lets out  _ this noise. _ A noise Richard would very much like to hear again. His finger inches closer to the detective’s cock. 

 

Gavin’s hands are fisting in the sheets and his breathing is already heavier. Richard wonders how this feels. To be shocked like this, as a human. He’s full of electricity himself. All wires and ones and zeros. The increase in electricity from seeing Gavin, doing this to him travels over next time his finger is brought back down. 

 

Gavin’s head thumps into the pillows. His hips give this little stutter, like he wants more but less at the same time. His member is still straining against his pants. Richard uses his other hand and frees his cock. 

 

Gavin’s arousal spikes. 

 

Richard has disabled his own erection to use as much processing power on Gavin as he can. He already feels remotely close to achieving orgasm. Isn’t  _ that _ a weird feeling. 

 

Another  _ zap _ . Another minute thrash. Gavin curses. 

 

Richard finds great joy in monitoring Gavin and his vitals. His blood pressure. His heart rate. Stress or arousal levels. Richard likes, even more, to be the one who causes change in these levels.  _ Heart rate. Arousal.  _

 

He ignores his own.  _ This isn’t about him.  _

 

Gavin sputters with th next shock. “R—“ he swallows. Richard raises his hand. “Richie,”

 

“Yes, detective?”

 

“Fuckin— raise the volt.”

 

Richard’s answer is to lower his hand again and marvel at the human’s body language. Thrown back head, clenched fists, straining muscles. It sounds as it Gavin may lose whatever he has in his stomach with the rhythmic gagging. Richard could imagine the feeling of his muscles twitching under his hand. 

 

What would it feel like when Richard is penetrating him?

 

“Hhh—“ Reed breathes. Richard taps the wire against the skin of his stomach.  _ Tap tap tap.  _ Dangerously close to his cock. “Higher,” there’s a certain spark in the detective’s eyes. Something dangerous. 

 

Richard carefully ups the voltage. The one thing that he does  _ not _ want to do is hurt Gavin permanently. Not that there was much of a chance of that but…  _ still _ . 

 

The android pulls his hand just closer to the human’s cock, bobbing against his hip. It’s leaking profusely and twitches minutely with his heartbeat.  _ Tap tap. _ A full body shudder. Richard wonders what would happen if he shocked Gavin’s cock. 

 

Another couple of taps. Soon enough, Gavin is carefully thrusting his hips into the air, more urgently now, his cock bobbing with the effort. He bites his bottom lip. He’s groaning and letting out these shrill whimpers—

 

Gavin lets his hips thrust mindlessly. Richard anchors his hips down and doesn’t let up his finger. Gavin throws back his head. Clenches his hands, unclenches them before re-clenching them. Richard can see the bare traces of electricity run through the human if he scans him. His climbing arousal levels, stress levels at an odd number. His eyes are closed, face scrunched up in a way that perhaps only the android can find attractive.

 

There’s something that overtakes Richard. Something that, if he wasn’t so  _ turned on _ right now, he’d probably worry about. He never minds his own arousal when Gavin is like this but right now he’s feeling  _ selfish _ . 

 

A rare mood. So unlike him. 

 

He yanks down his pants impatiently and pulls the exposed wire away. Gavin takes a moment to notice. 

 

“Why’d you—stop?” He pants, as if he’d just finished running a mile. He’s still twitching, hands shaking as he begins to sit up. 

 

Richard plants his undamaged hand on Reed’s chest and pushes him back down. The human goes down without much fight. Still twitching. Still panting. 

 

Richard’s neglected erection is straining and nearly painful. He silently curses how  _ fragile _ humans are and how he has to still prepare the detective. 

 

He grabs the lubricant with barely contained—excitement? He’s never felt this impatient and it’s making something coil in his gut. Feels like wires have crossed in all the wrong ways turned right. 

 

He mercilessly shoves two slick digits into him. Gavin groans hoarsely, spasming around him. “Fuck.  _ Ff _ —“ Richard barely gives him a chance and starts thrusting and scissoring his fingers. Even with how rough and careless Richard is being, Gavin’s arousal levels continue to climb. Is he getting off to the roughness? The  _ pain _ ?

 

“How does it feel,” Richard asks, orders him to tell him. 

 

Gavin cussed under his breath again. “ _ Jesus _ —“ he pants body twisting to get more. 

 

“ _ How does it feel _ ?” Richard growls, prying and pressing his fingers into the man's prostate. “Does it hurt?” Gavin’s face twitches with the persistent pain-pleasure of it. “ _ Describe _ it,”

 

“It feels—“ he starts, sputtering with the sensations, “fuckin hurts, goddamnit. But it— it’s good, fuck yeah.”

 

“More,” the android demands, eyes tense on the human, “go in detail,” he watches with interest. The way his face twists, how Gavin bares his teeth and scrunches up his nose. The way the scar going across the bridge of his nose thins, stretches. 

 

“It’s— ugh,” he can barely get a word out. Something along the lines of pride fills Richard’s circuits, coils in his thirium pump. Pride for being able to reduce the human to this. Richard has to have scanned him tenfold by now as if anything would drastically change, as if his rising arousal levels would show him the secret of life or something.

 

“It fuckin— _ hurts _ . And I can’t stop—“ Richard continues to thrust his fingers in calculated bursts, timed with when the human tries to speak. He adds a third finger and is delighted in the was Gavin writhes in the bed. “—t- _ twitching _ but it feels so  _ good, Richard.” _

 

The android nearly jumps at hearing his name moaned out like that. He wants more of those noises, wants to be the reason Gavin is like this. 

 

“Put your— damn dick in me already,” he groans out. Richard pulls his fingers out and taps the exposed wire on his side. Gavin twitches away from it. “Cmon, gimme more. Come  _ on _ ,”

 

“You are so impatient,” Richard says between pointed teeth, even as he lines up his cock. Richard presses his finger into Gavin’s side until there should soon be a bruise and he’s twitching with the low electricity. Richard can see the tiny bolts of electricity that shimmers over the detective’s skin. 

 

Richard is neither slow nor too fast when he enters, but he can’t help but record the low moan Gavin lets out anyway. He looks and  _ feels _ awfully close to cumming. Richard hikes Gavin’s hips up and thrusts in hard while simultaneously pressing his finger with the exposed wire into the blooming bruise. 

 

Richard feels almost uncomfortably close himself. Suddenly he feels Gavin clench down around him, so tight around his dick. The detective shudders as his orgasm overtakes him. Richard times the zaps from his finger and the waves of pleasure from his orgasm. 

 

Richard keeps thrusting roughly into his human. Gavin groans, still in the afterglow of his orgasm, though quickly getting overwhelmed. Richard’s hands slip on the slick of Gavin’s sweat and the cum on his spasming belly. “Richard,” he groans in that perfect voice, mouth sluggish and voice strained from exertion, “fuck,”

 

Hearing his name again, by Gavin, like  _ this _ , dragged him over the cliff and had him shuddering out his own release. 

 

As Gavin fazes in and out of consciousness, Richard bothers to clean both of them and then begins to fix the exposed wire and the casing of his finger. There’s a slight issue where he won’t be able to connect only by the tip of his finger, but he could get it fixed with better tools sooner or later. 

 

“Did you enjoy that detective?” he asks. 

 

Gavin means to make fun of the question but only ends up incoherently mumbling. “I wouldn’t bust a nut if I didn’t, tin can. Fucking Terminator.”

 

“I was just checking, Gavin. The last thing I would want to do is hurt you. Well, al least in a way you wouldn’t like. I do love you,”

 

Gavin huffs out in embarrassment and buries his face in the pillows as his face flushes. Richard climbs into the bed next to him. “I would like to make a proposal,” the android starts. 

 

“Shoot,” Gavin replies into the pillow. 

 

“I want to buy you… things.”

 

The human lifts his head, “things?”

 

“For intercourse.”

 

The bluntness sets on Gavin and his face sort of morphed from expression to expression. “Oh,” 

 

“Are you fine with that?”

 

“Yeah sure,”

 

Despite the simple, impassive answer, Richard could clearly see how… excited the human was. Going by Gavin’s search history and his high tolerance for pain (and then some), Richard has an idea about what exactly to order. Still, he’ll double check with the detective. 

 

Being with how young Richard is, he’s had no experience with any of this, but he’s already done plenty of research to not make any mistakes. 

 

By the time he had completed his list, the detective was already asleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I tell y’all I think I got one of my friends into e-stim
> 
> It was funny
> 
> Also of course I had that chap name heh
> 
> Tumblr is Detroit-Become-furry but god knows how long that’s gonna last and I haven’t posted batshit on my pillowfort :(


End file.
